


Ecstacy

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry are best friends in college. Their dorms are right down the hall, and they do almost everything together. Except party.</p><p>Harry is a party animal, while Zayn keeps his head in the books. They have a system, and it works for them.</p><p>One day, Harry convinces Zayn to go out and party with him. Little does either boy know that, that night will change everything for them.</p><p>Warning: This story is gonna be focused on drugs, alot. Major drug use, mentions and possible depiction of rape and sexual abuse, and probably alot of other things I haven't thought of yet. So please don't read if you don't think you'll be comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Zayn could hear Harry’s 'mood music' playing down the hall. 'Mood music' was the loud, heavy metal music that Harry played when he was getting ready for a party. He claimed it 'hyped' him up and got him ready for a 'crazy night of fun'. Zayn never understood how, in a dorm block full of people who should be studying for their classes, Harry gets away with playing Metallica so loudly. But, he manages to do it, and it makes Zayn admire him even more than before.

Zayn hears the music stop and he knows Harry is about to head out. He sets his textbook down and waits for the knock. A few seconds after he hears Harry close the door to his own dorm, it comes. Zayn never wants to seem desperate or too excited, so he always waits a few minutes to let Harry in. After a few beats pass, he opens the door to see Harry looking as delicious as ever in his usual party attire: skin tight black jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt, with his hair pushed back into a curly quiff.

“Hey, Z.” Harry smiles, hugging Zayn and walking into his room like he lives there himself. It’s a good thing Zayn’s parents paid extra for a single dorm and Harry is his best friend, and sadly only that. They both know that there’s something there, but Zayn is too afraid to make a move, and Harry doesn’t want to ruin their friendship if Zayn doesn’t feel the same.

“I will never understand how the hell you can listen to that hard core rock one minute, then bubblegum pop the next. You don’t even like rock music.” Zayn says as he hugs Harry. He has to force himself to let his best friend go.

“Yeah, I know. It’s only good for party prep.” Harry laughs. “You just gonna stay in and study tonight?” Harry asks, smiling suspiciously.

“Of course, such is my life.” Zayn says. He looks closely at Harry’s eyes and face. “Are you high already?” He asks Harry, incredulously, noticing the red in his eyes and the dopey smile on his face.

Harry nods slowly. He knows Zayn hates when Harry comes around him high, but it’s just how he is. Getting high is another way he gets ready for a long night of partying. “I’m sorry, Z. Come back.” Harry whines, making grabby hands towards his best friend when Zayn rolls his eyes and walks back to his bed, sitting down and ignoring Harry. Harry walks over to Zayn’s bed and lays himself over the other boys outstretched legs.

“Harry, get off. You’re huge and hurting my legs.” Zayn says, trying to push Harry off of his legs, and his bed in general. “Don’t you have somewhere to go?” Zayn is tempted to just kiss Harry because he’s so adorable when he’s being all pouty and childish, but Harry knows how he feels about him being high. He can’t tell Harry not to smoke, but he simply asks that he stays away from him when he is. Harry never asked why it was such a problem to Zayn, so Zayn never felt the need to tell.

“Yeah, but I can’t go until you give me ‘the talk’ and tell me bye. Which you can’t do until you forgive me. I said I was sorry, I swear I won’t do it again.” Harry pleads, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist and cuddling his face into Zayn’s shirt. “You smell like you, and I love it a lot.” Harry said, taking in Zayns smell.

Zayn breaks then, gently slapping Harry on the cheek and laughing. “Okay, fine. I forgive you, just don’t do it again.” Zayn says, trying to be stern. He pushes Harry’s shoulders, signaling for him to sit up so that Zayn can give him ‘the talk’. (Which was basically just Zayn’s ‘expectations’, what Harry should and should not get into, and really, just Zayn being the parent figure that Harry never had.)

“Listen, Harry.” Zayn said, doing his best fatherly voice and resting his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Be careful tonight. If you get so intoxicated that you can’t drive yourself, call me. You know I’d be more than happy to come and get you. Don’t drink, or take. anything unless you’re sure it’s alright. Pace yourself, make sure you’re safe. Don’t take chances you don’t have to. Whoever you decide to fuck tonight, be safe.” Zayn says, internally cringing at the thought of Harry fucking someone, though he knows it happens all of the time. Zayn continues lecturing his best friend about all of the things he knows Harry has heard from him a million times, but always makes Zayn to tell him again and again, every time he goes to a party, for whatever reason.

XXX

Harry was sitting on the couch, his mind and body still buzzing from the drugs. It’d been a while since he’d last taken or drunk anything, and he could feel himself sobering up. The girl sitting next to him was really starting to make him uncomfortable, she’d been touching his thigh suggestively for almost an hour. She finally just gave up on subtleness and got down on her knees in front of him, massaging the tops of his thighs, near his prick.

Harry got up off the couch quickly, nearly knocking the girl over in his haste and turned to walk out of the back door of the house. He put his hand on the handle, turned around, muttered “Get some self respect, you obviously have none” and walked out of the house and into the side garden.

Sitting down on the stone bench, Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket and looks longingly at his lock screen. It’s a blurry picture Gemma had taken of him and Zayn when they’d visited Harry’s family for Thanksgiving Break a few months ago. The three of them had been sitting on the couch, just watching television together when Harry grabbed Zayns waist out of nowhere and started tickling him and pressing little playful kisses all over his face, they way they always did. Zayn was laughing and trying to get out of Harry’s grip and they’d heard camera shutter noises and looked up to see Gemma snapping random pictures of the two boys playing around. Zayn had the same picture as his lock screen.

Harry laughed at the memory, not just of that moment, but the entire visit. It was basically his mother nagging him for information that wasn’t there to give, no matter how hard she tried.

**_~flashback~_ **

Anne had called Harry into the kitchen to talk to him alone after she’d seen the little ‘show; he and Zayn had put on.

“I’m your mother Harry, and you know I love you. So you should also know that I’d never judge you and that you can tell me any and every thing. You do know that, right?”

“Yeah, course I know, mom. Why, what’s on your mind?” Harry asked suspiciously.

Anne laughed. “You seem to really like Zayn, yeah? So, I wanna know what you aren’t telling me. There’s obviously something more than ‘just friends’ going on there. Spill, mister.”

Harry sighed dramatically. “There’s nothing more than what I’ve already told you, mother.” Harry said, acting posh like he knew Anne hated. “No, but seriously, there’s nothing other than what I already said. We’re friends, and he doesn’t feel that way about me, and vice versa.” Harry partially lied, putting his head down to avoid Anne’s prodding gaze.

“Something about that was a lie.” His mother said, never missing a beat. She knew her son inside and out, she always knew when something was wrong or he was lying.

Harry heaved a sigh but continued anyway. “He doesn’t like me that way, we’re just friends. That’s all we could ever be, we’re too different. All he does is study and do anything related to school, I like to party, he’d never go for that.” Harry said, following his mother’s gaze into the living room, where Zayn was talking to Gemma excitedly about something neither of them could make out.

Anne smiled down lovingly at Harry and out her hand on his shoulder. “You have to at least let him know, Harry. You’ll never know how he truly feels unless you give it a chance. I know you two would be good together. I see the way you’ve been looking at him and I’ve seen the way he’s been basically clinging to you. He’d make an ideal son-in-law one day, Harold. I expect him to at least be more than just a ‘friend’ by the time you two come back this summer.”

Harry groaned, embarrassed by his moms banter, but Anne just laughed and ruffled his hair.

_**~end flashback~** _

Harry laughed to himself, then sighed when he realized where he was. Still sitting on the side of this house, instead of where he really wanted to be. But he couldn;t be there right now anyway, he was still high and Zayn would kill him if he came to him like this a second time today.

 

Harry lifted himself off the bench and walked to his car on the side of the street. As he got in, his stomach began to rumble and he could feel his high wearing off. He was nearly sober again, so he decided to stop by McDonalds then to Zayns. Knowing his best friend, Zayn would still be woke, even at two in the morning. He’d been studying all week for his finals and he probably hadn’t eaten all day. Driving slower than normal so as to give himself time to fully recover and sober up, Harry made his way to the McDonalds right outside of the campus.

 

Once inside, Harry went straight to the counter of the empty restaurant and ordered four hot and spicy chicken sandwiches, two large fries, and two large drinks. The girl took his money and handed him the two cups, which he took to the drink machine and filled one with Pepsi for himself and one with Mountain Dew for Zayn. When he finished, his food still wasn’t out yet, so he went into the bathroom and splashed his face with water. His vision had cleared out, his head was no longer spinning, his pupils were back to their normal size, and his eyes weren’t tinted red anymore.

Harry walked back into the main part of the McDonalds and saw that his food was sitting on the counter next to his drinks. He smiled and nodded a thank you to the cashier, grabbed his bags and walked out and got into his car.

 

He drove the short drive onto the campus and parked in his usual spot in front of his building. Harry walked into his block and passed Zayns room, walked down the hall, and went into his own. He looked around, noticing his roommate sleeping soundlessly in his bed. Harry set the food and drinks down on his dresser and grabbed his pajama bottoms and underwear out of the drawer. Harry walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

 

When he was done showering, he slipped on his boxers and plaid bottoms, walked out of the bathroom and threw his dirty clothes and towels into the hamper on the side of his bed. Harry grabbed the food and drinks off of the dresser and walked out of his dorm, and back to Zayns door. He knocks, looking down at his bare feet and waiting. He’s thankful that Zayn’s parents paid extra for him to get a dorm alone, or his roommate would hate them both, because Harry was always at Zayns, constantly knocking on his door at all times of the day and night.

 

There was shuffling behind the door and Harry looked up in time to see Zayn peeking around the door and smiling.

“Hey, Harry. Thought you were at the party?” Zayn questioned, letting Harry in and going back to sitting on his bed, but moving his textbook over to the nightstand beside the bed. Harry sat down in front of him and handed him a bag with two sandwiches and fries and his Mountain Dew.

“I was, but I decided to come see you. I knew you’d be up and studying, so I brought you food. I was hungry, and I was almost positive you would be, too. Take a break, God knows you haven’t taken one all day.” Harry said seriously.

Zayn laughed and pushed Harry’s shoulder, not even bothering to lie and say he has. The two boys ate in near silence, Harry playing his playlist full of Lana Del Rey and Ellie Goulding to have at least a little noise. It wasn’t awkward, they just both preferred music in the quiet times, and not to talk while they ate.

Once they were finished, Harry began to notice Zayn yawning a lot. He moved everything out of the way, positioned the pillows to where they’d both be comfortable, and laid down, pulling Zayn to settle beside him, pressed into his side so that they could snuggle together.

“Why don’t you ever wear a shirt when you come over here?” Zayn asked Harry, poking his toned stomach as they lay in the dark.

Harry laughed, or more like giggled, and laid his hand on top of Zayns, pressing them firmly to his stomach. “Multiple reasons. I hate sleeping in shirts, you don’t so why would I, and you like messing with my stomach and a shirt would make it harder. So no point in wearing shirts here, right?” Harry said, making Zayn laugh quietly, a long yawn following.

Zayn sighed and snuggled closer to his best friend, the way they always did. “S’True. And one day, I’m gonna go with you to a party. Soon, alright?”

Harry laughed, not even taking Zayn seriously. “Yeah, alright. After your finals, I’ll take you with me and we’ll have a blast.”

“‘M serious. The day after finals, I’m gonna go with you to a big ass party.” Zayn murmured sleepily.

“Okay, okay. We’ll see about that, but for now, get some rest. You have classes tomorrow morning. Night, Z.” Harry mumbled, smiling when Zayn only grunted in response.


	2. 1

Harry woke up cuddling a pillow in someone else’s bed. When he realized the shower was running and the room only held one bed, he knew he was in Zayns room and Zayn was the one in the shower. He stretched in the bed and grabbed his phone off of the night stand. When he unlocked it, he saw that he had seven new messages. Two from Niall, Louis, and Liam. And then one from an unknown number.

_From: Niall_

_I just got to the party, where are ya?_

_From: Niall_

_Bne hete fur oveew anhoyur... juidst folund ourt yoru lefggt ejarsly. Cld ave saif so, ya cunt._

Harry laughed at Niall use of his favorite word and how it seemed he only got that word right and continued going through his messages.

_From: Louis_

_Niall has been drunk texting me for a very long time asking for you. Text him._

_From: Louis_

_For fucks sake mate! Call Niall! He woke Liam up and he has the early shift tomorrow!_

_From: Liam_

_I hate you. I have to be up early tomorrow and Niall just showed up here saying he wanted to party with us since you weren’t there._

_From: Liam_

_Niall finally crashed on the couch. It’s 1 am and I would be mad, but I’m pretty sure you’re with Zayn cause he won’t answer either. Lucky you’re getting it in, or I’d kill you._

Harry laughed loudly and texted Liam back.

_To: Liam_

_Tell Niall and Louis I said sorry! And I was NOT ‘getting it in’, just got bored at the party and decided to come to Zayns and stay with him for the night, ass!_

He laughed again and opened the last message.

_From: Unknown_

_Heard you turned down head from a hot bitch and left last night, fag! Probably went to fuck that queer you’re always with._

Harry turned off his phone and slammed it down onto the nightstand beside him. “Fucking asshole! Gonna fucking kill him!” He yelled. He was so caught up in his rage that he didn’t notice the shower shutoff or the door open.

“Who’re you killing? And why?” Zayn asked, walking over to the opposite side of the bed from Harry, a towel draped over his head, tight boxers on, and water falling off of him.

Harry looked at Zayn, biting his lip. This was probably the hottest thing he had ever seen. He was convinced Zayn tried to seduce him on purpose. He always does this thing where he’d wear clothes that looked even better on him than usual, try these hairstyles that got sexier every time, and walk around shirtless. Sometimes, like now, Harry found it hard to contain himself.

He scooted over to the side of the bed where Zayn was standing and sat on the edge, his legs moved apart and Zayn standing in between them. He slowly ran his fingertips over Zayns wet abdomen, feeling the stomach muscles contract under his touch. He placed his other hand on the small of Zayns back and pulled him so close that he could cuddle Zayns stomach.

“What are you doing, Harry?” Zayn asked, whispering as if someone else was in the room and could hear him.

Harry stopped and looked up at Zayn. He shook his head slowly, standing up. “I-I don’t know… I just, you just… Fuck.” He walked past Zayn and back to the other side of the bed. He grabbed his phone and started walking towards the door.

“Harry, where are you going?” Zayn asked, confused. Everything happened all at once and now Harry was leaving and Zayn had this nagging feeling that he’d fucked up.

Harry turned around quickly, looking upset. He stuttered a bit, trying to form a sentence that would wipe that sad smile from Zayns face. Finally he managed a rushed, “Classes,” and walked out, hurriedly going to his room. Opening the door and walking in, Harry went straight to his bed and fell face first into the pillow.

He just sat there, soaking in pity and self-loathing until he heard his phone ringing. He grabbed it from where it had fallen on the floor and stared at the screen, his stomach doing flips. It was Zayn calling, and Harry wasn’t sure whether he liked that right now, or not.

The call finally ended, Zayn having finally hung up. But it beeped right after with a new text message from Zayn. Harry sighed, he should have known that Zayn wasn’t going to give up that easily.

_From: Zayn_

_I’m not sure what I did, but I’m sorry? You seemed upset when you left, I don’t know why… Can you call, or something? So I know everything is cool…? I mean, you don’t have to, but like… I wanna know what I did so I can like, fix it. I don’t want you to be mad at me…_

Harry felt bad. Zayn thought he’d done something wrong, when it was all Harry’s fault for not being able to control himself. Zayn deserved and explanation, but it’s not like he could just call and say, “Oh hey, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’ve been wanting to fuck you for a while and I just got all caught up in seeing you come out of the bathroom all wet with nothing but your underwear on.” That would make him seem like a creep and have Zayn not wanting to be friends with someone who couldn’t control their sexual urges and touched him inappropriately at the wrong times.

So Harry thought of a quick and easy lie and called Zayn back. Before he could even say anything, Zayn spoke. “Harry, I’m sorry, alright? Whatever I did, I’m sorry. Can you please, _please_ , forgive me? Like, I know I sound really fucking dumb and desperate, but I-“

“Calm down, breathe. You didn’t do anything wrong, I did, and I’m sorry. I don’t want to talk about it right now, but don’t worry, you did nothing wrong.” Harry said, not making use of the lie he’d come up with. “I actually have-“

“What do you mean you did something wrong? You didn’t. What are you talking about?” Zayn asked, interrupting Harry.

Harry stiffened and shook his head, though Zayn couldn’t see it. “I don’t wanna talk about it, Zayn. Now, like I was saying-“

“Fine. I won’t ask then. But come back and I’ll make pancakes. Or we could go to the dining hall or we could go to IHOP or something like that? I’m hungry and I don’t wanna eat alone.” Zayn said, his voice full of hope.

Harry felt bad, but he couldn’t go anywhere with Zayn right now without being paranoid. “I actually have work, sorry. But maybe later this week or something?” He said, only half lying. He did have to go to work, but it wasn’t for a few hours.

“Oh. Okay. Just… Ya know, let me know when you can, then.” Zayn said, hanging up. He felt rejected, already knew Harry didn’t go in for over three hours. Harry always sent him a picture of his weekly work schedule when he got off on Friday so that they could plan around it. But if Harry didn’t want to hang out with Zayn, he couldn’t make him. It was fine, really. He would just study for his finals next week.

XXX

The next week came and went, Harry avoiding Zayn as much as possible. When his phone would ring or he’d get a message, he’d look. And if it was from Zayn, he’d write him off with some excuse about school, work, or other plans. Harry felt like shit each time, and he missed Zayn, but he just couldn’t face him. And it hurt Zayn that Harry was doing this. They’d been best friends for years, so he didn’t know why Harry would all of a sudden be acting as if Zayn had done something terrible to him. But he knew he couldn’t do anything if Harry was going to keep doing this.

So Wednesday night, Zayn didn’t text, call, or even think about Harry. Only he did think about him. He tried not to, but Harry was still his best friend and he still loved him, even if Harry didn’t want anything to do with him.

Harry kept an eye on his phone, getting worried the longer he went without a single message from Zayn. He never answered, but he liked knowing that Zayn still wanted to talk to him, didn’t hate him. Because he knew had the roles been reversed and Zayn had been avoiding him, Harry would have been pissed and wouldn’t want to talk to him, even if Zayn eventually tried to talk to him again. But now that it was Thursday night and Harry was in his room studying instead of Zayns, and Zayn hadn’t even tried to contact him, Harry was starting to feel the strain and loneliness.

He still couldn’t bring himself to call or text Zayn, and he definitely couldn’t go to his dorm. So he sat in his room all night, miserable. He couldn’t study because all that was on his mind was Zayn and their possibly crumbling friendship. Harry shoved his textbook off of his bed and fell backwards, groaning loudly. This was hell, but he was too afraid to fix it.

XXX

Zayn was just as upset, probably even more. Harry totally abandoned him, and he didn’t have the heart to get ignored anymore, so he just stopped trying to reach out at all. He just moped around, miserable all of the time. He didn’t talk to anyone, not even Liam or Louis. When he would see harry walking around campus talking to Niall, it’d make him feel even shittier. And it didn’t help that they’d both see him, too, and Harry would just looking while Niall sneered at him.

Harry probably didn’t even say anything to Niall about it anymore, like he used to when Niall would give Zayn dirty looks. Niall hated Zayn, claiming he’d stolen his roommate from him, when Zayn and Harry had been friend’s way before Niall even met Harry.

But Zayn guessed those times were in the past. So he just looked away from Niall and Harry, or left if they seemed to be staying in that area.

It hurt, but Harry seemed happy with it, so Zayn would just have to deal with it.

Friday night, Zayn was sitting in his dorm, studying for the next week of final exams. He’d already forced anything Harry related from his mind, focusing of his tests and passing so that he could go home worry free for the Christmas holidays. But he wouldn’t be completely worry free, cause there would still be Harry, of course. It’d become a tradition for them to go home with one another for breaks, they’d been doing it since they started college. And this would be the first time they didn’t, so Zayn was sort of not okay with that.

When he didn’t hear the loud rock music coming from Harry’s dorm, he was shocked. He decided that maybe Harry was still at work and would come and go later. But a few hours later, well past midnight, there was still no music. Zayn was curious, but of course he couldn’t go to Harry’s dorm and see what was going on, so he just sighed and continued studying the best he could.

XXX

The next week was basically the same. He avoided talking to Liam and Louis, got rude looks and snide remarks sent his way by Niall, and most of all, missed Harry. He even sat quietly in classes, taking his tests back to back to back.

Even when he was sitting in the dining hall for lunch and Nick Grimshaw came over to give him shit, Zayn sat there quietly and took it.

“Hey, fag. I see you and your little gay ass boyfriend are having issues, huh? Gonna go cry, like the little bitch you are?” Nick said, crowding into Zayns space. But he never answered, or took his eyes from the table. Just let the boy talk so bad to him, and about Harry. That was what bothered Zayn the most, the bad things Grimmy was saying about Harry. Even though they obviously weren’t friends anymore, he still loved Harry, and hearing these things being said about him was painful for Zayn. But he took it, and didn’t break is poker face the whole time.

“Get the fuck away from him, Grimshaw!” Zayn turned around at the sound of the familiar voice, smiling when he saw Harry waling their way. But the way Harry looked away as soon as he saw Zayn looking at him hurt like hell. “I could have fucking _swore_ we were in college, but here you are doing this childish shit. Grow the fuck up, and leave him alone.” Harry said, his voice deep and slightly distant. But apparently, only Zayn caught how off it was, because Nick left, muttering about faggots and assholes ruining his fun.

Zayn looked back down at the table, feeling the awkward tension between him and Harry. “Uh, thanks.” He said quietly, getting up to leave.

“Yeah, of course.” Harry said, turning to walk off. He turned back when Zayn called his name. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“D-Did I like, make you m-mad or something? I mean like, that day everything was going good, then you left. And like, i-it’s been two weeks and you haven’t talked to me at all. I said I was sorry, I just… I don’t like this, Harry.” Zayn rushed out, trying to get out every thought from the past two weeks without chickening out.

Harry sighed and looked away from Zayns sad face. “Uh, I like, I have work. So I gotta go. But maybe I’ll come by later and we’ll talk about this, yeah?” He said. Zayn could tell he was just making excuses and he knew it wouldn’t happen. But he gave a fake smile and nodded anyways.

Harry left, walking one way to work, and Zayn walked the other way to his dorm. He was leaving for Bradford Sunday night, so he’d just chill on campus for two more days until then. He’d be alright, he would have to be.

XXX

Later that night, Zayn was watching CSI reruns when he heard the loud music start up. He sighed, he knew Harry wasn’t gonna come and talk to him. And he decided he was tired of this whole thing, so he would take it into his own hands.


	3. 2

Harry jumped, startled. Whoever was knocking on his door was obviously here with a purpose, he could hear it over his music. He walked over to the door and opened it, mouth moving like a fish when he saw Zayn on the other side.

“Z-Zayn…” Harry mumbled, stumbling to the side when Zayn pushed his way past Harry and into the room. He went to the bed and sat down, looking at Harry expectantly. “Uh?”

Zayn sighed. “God, you’re clueless.” He got up and walked to the speaker dock, turning off the music. “What the hell happened to taking me to a party with you after finals?”

Harry swallowed hard, willing his mouth not to be so dry. “What?” He looked up, but looked back down when he was met with Zayn’s hard stare. “You should leave. I’ve been shit to you for no reason lately, you don’t wanna go anywhere with me.”

Zayn dropped his crossed arms and walked closer to Harry, his face going from determined to hurt. “Why, though? What even happened that made you ignore me like that?” Harry could hear the honest pain in his voice, and it made him feel like complete shit.

“Because I’m an idiot and I put our friendship at risk. I thought the best way to handle it was to avoid you and get over it, but it only made me feel worse about what I had done, so I just decided to let it go and leave you alone. I was hoping that you would be happier.”

Zayn watches Harry as he speaks, eyes never leaving the floor. “I would have much more preferred us to keep being friends and let whatever it is you did ruin us, than for you to just cut me off cold turkey like that. It would have been easier than not knowing why you ignored me.” Zayn said, taking a breath and stepping closer to Harry. “This was the worst time of my life, I thought our friendship was over for good.” He confessed sadly.

“I’m sorry, and you’re right. It was wrong of me to sit there and let you think you’d done something wrong. What do I have to do for you to forgive me?” Harry asked, finally looking at Zayn, his eyes and voice sincere. He nibbled nervously on the skin inside his lip.

Despite his earlier feelings and attitude, Harry really had missed Zayn for the past two weeks and he just wanted everything to be alright again. He was willing to do anything to fix his mistakes, and he knew he had to work fast. Zayn would be going home for the break in two days, and since they’d always went home with each other on breaks, Harry refused to stop that now and have Zayn go back to Bradford alone now that they’d talked.

Zayn smiled and sat back on Harry’s bed, messing with his friends outfit for the night. “Take me with you.” He said simply. Harry cocked his head to the side, not fully knowing what Zayn was talking about. “Like, that night when you came to my dorm after the party, before all of that shit happened, we talked about me going to a party with you after finals were over. Take me with you tonight and I’ll forgive you.”

Harry’s mouth fell open in shock. “You were serious?” He asked, laughing as he went to finish getting dressed. He went to the side of his bed and pulled his shirt off, oblivious to Zayn’s reaction.

Zayn couldn’t help himself, he just had to stare. Harry was so fit, his body was so toned and muscular and Zayn’s mouth watered every time he saw him, especially if he happened to be shirtless. He’d just learned to barely control it, and only then because he and Harry slept in the same bed so often, and Harry never wore a shirt.

“Of course I was serious.” Zayn said, collecting himself as Harry pulls a new shirt on. “I wanna go to at least one party with you. I mean, that’s the only way I would go to one, because I’m not going by myself. And I don’t trust anyone else to take me and not like, take advantage of me.” Zayn said, laying down on the bed and folding his hands behind his head.

Harry smirked and kneeled over Zayn on the bed. “And who said I wouldn’t try to take advantage of you?” He asked playfully, running his fingers softly over Zayn’s arm.

“And who said I wouldn’t want you to?” Zayn said, biting his lip seductively. He laughed as Harry lost his balance and his arm gave out, causing him to fall flat on his face. “Oh my god, you’re such an idiot!” He said through his laughs, clutching his stomach.

Harry got up quickly and tried to play it cool, ignoring anything Zayn had to say about the incident and pulling off his sweat pants, struggling to get into his tight black jeans.

“Alright.” Harry said as he was buttoning the tight jeans. “I’ll take you with me tonight, just let me finish changing and then we’ll go to your dorm so you can get ready. “

Zayn nodded, watching Harry pull his shirt on and straighten it out before he went to the mirror and tousled his curly hair. He turned to Zayn, raising his eyebrow to get his opinion.

“You look hot.” Zayn said truthfully, nodding slowly. Harry slipped his feet into a pair of shoes and gestured to the door, letting following Zayn out of Harry’s room and into his room. Zayn went to his closet, showing multiple clothes to Harry to help him choose what to wear.

“Hey, you should wear that black snake tank top and some skinny jeans and a beanie, you always look good in that,” Harry said casually, or at least trying to sound casual. Zayn pulled out what Harry said, looking to him for confirmation. Harry nodded once, licking his lips as he watched Zayn strip down to only his boxers.

“I’m so excited, but I’m nervous, to be honest. Like, I don’t drink much and I’m sort of scared to like try drugs, because what if someone laced them and try to  get me drunk or high and like, take advantage of me? I have no experience in this stuff and I don’t wanna fuck anything up and ruin your reputation because you brought a idiot newbie to the party, or whatever the hell would happen,” Zayn rambled, making Harry laugh. He turned to his best friend with his hand on his hip. “What the hell are you laughing for?”

Harry rolled his eyes, grabbing Zayn’s hand and pulling him to stand between his legs on the side of the bed. “Calm down, okay. I’m gonna be there, I won’t leave your side. Don’t take any drinks or anything from anyone other than me, and if you don’t wanna drink or take or do something, then you don’t have to. If anyone has anything to say about it, then can talk to me about it. I got you, alright? Do you trust me?” Harry said, looking up to Zayn.

Zayn nodded without hesitation. “With my life.”

“Good,” Harry smiled. “Now finished getting dressed so we can go.” He pushed Zayn towards his closet, getting up to go pee while he got dressed. When he was done and walked out of the bathroom, Zayn was standing in front of the mirror hanging on his wall, pushing his fingers through his hair. “Leave it, it’s hot just like that.”

Zayn turned his head to Harry, smiling and shrugging. “Well, let’s go then,” Zayn said, locking the door to his dorm and following Harry down to his car. He got into the passenger side, swallowing nervously.

“You good? We don’t have to go to a party, we can do something else if you want?” HArry said, looking to Zayn worriedly.

Zayn shook his head. “No, I’m good. Just excited, and still a little nervous,” he admitted. “But I trust you, I know you’ll help me.”

Harry agreed, nodding and putting his hand on Zayn’s knee. “You’ll be fine. I’ll make sure you have fun, but not too much.” Zayn rolled his eyes and playfully slapped Harry’s hand from his knee.

XXX

They pulled up to the house, and Harry parked by the curb. Zayn walked around to his said when they were out and Harry turned to him. “People typically hook up with randoms at parties, but since this is your first, don’t go off with anyone. Stay with me,” Harry instructed, trying to make it seem like he was only trying to protect Zayn. But really, he had to protect him and he didn’t want anyone hooking up with his Zayn. Zayn nodded, walking right behind Harry into the house.

“Aye, Harry! What’s up, man?” Some guy in jean shorts and a black hoodie said loudly. “Who’s this pretty boy?” Zayn frowned as the dude looked him up and down, scooting closer to Harry.

Harry laughed at Zayn, putting his arm around his waist. “Zayn, this is James, it’s his party. James, this is my best friend Zayn.”

James nodded, raising his eyebrows when he saw Harry’s hand around Zayn. “Yeah, best friend, okay. Guess I won’t try to bed him tonight, then,” he said knowingly. Harry never held anyone like that, so this had to be more than that.

Harry glared at James, pulling a fidgeting Zayn behind him slightly. “Damn right you won’t. But you can move so we can get some drinks,” Harry said, pushing past James and taking Zayn into the kitchen, handing him two cups which he filled with Vodka.

“Thank you,” Zayn said quietly, sipping the strong drink and scrunching his face as it burned his throat. Harry took a gulp of his own, and Zayn’s eyes widened. “How can you do that, my fucking throat is on fire and I barely sipped it!”

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “You’re a lightweight, that’ll probably be your only drink tonight. Me on the other hand, can hold my liquor with expertise, so I’ll be having something else soon,” he teased, causing Zayn to slap him in the back of the head. “So rude. Come on.”

Zayn smiled as Harry took his hand and guided him through the crowded house and into the over stuffed living room. Harry found an open space by the wall and walked to it, leaning against it with Zayn pressed into his side.

Some girl came up to Harry, swirling her hips seductively and obviously flirting with him. Zayn just watched with wide eyes, his face pulled into a disgusted frown as the girl tried to grind on Harry.

Harry pushed the girl away gently, frowning. “I don’t think my boyfriend appreciates this very much,” he said, gesturing to a shocked Zayn who cut his eyes to the girl. Harry laughed loudly, leaning to whisper in Zayn’s ear as the girl walked away quickly. “Sometimes you have to lie to be left alone.”

Zayn giggled quietly, just watching for a long time as Harry talked to various people, some guys just stopping by to talk and others girls trying to hit on him. But every time, he’d point to Zayn and introduce him as his boyfriend, making Zayn blush and the girls leave every time.

Harry tapped Zayn on the shoulder, shocking him from his daydream of if he and Harry were really together. “Hmm?” he hummed, sipping his drink. Harry had been right, he was still on his first and tipsy while Harry was perfectly competent, even on his third.

“You seem a little tense and nervous still, you want this?” Harry opened his hand to reveal two little bright pink pills with a diamond engraved into the front.

Zayn furrowed his brow, taking one from Harry’s hand. “What is it?” he asked, inspecting it. He looked to Harry who was watching him closely.

“It’s Ecstasy. It’ll help you loosen up, makes you crazy happy,” Harry said, popping his into his mouth and using the last of his beer to swallow it. “Don’t take it if you don’t feel comfortable, you don’t have to unless you want to.”

Zayn shrugged, setting the small drug on his tongue and taking a big drink from his cup. He scrunched his eyes, licking out his tongue to air his throat. “Too soon,” he laughed, smiling at Harry.

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. ”Lightweight,” he mumbled. “Alright, give it about 20 minutes, you’ll feel great.”

 


	4. 3

Harry smiled, his eyes lidded at the effects of the Ecstacy. He watched, his smile dopey, as Zayn relaxed. He could see the change the drug was having on his best friend, and even though it was weird watching him become an entirely different person, it was fun.

He went from shy and quiet to laughing loudly and talking to everyone, from leaning against the wall to standing right in the open, from politely turning down offers to dance to grinding on anyone who asked. That part sort of bothered Harry.

They may not have been dating, but Zayn was his, nonetheless. Harry felt his stomach flip in fury as some guy got himself a handful of Zayn’s ass and whispered in his ear, and of course his lips had to be close enough to touch Zayn’s skin.

It was too much for Harry, so he went up and tapped the guy on the shoulder. “I’d very much like to dance with him, if you don’t mind moving,” he said when the guy turned around. Apparently, Harry was quite intimidating, because the guy held up his hands and walked away, frowning.

Harry grabbed Zayn’s waist, turning him so that they were facing each other. “Got tired of watching that guy trying to get in your pants,” Harry shrugged when Zayn gave him a confused look.

“I’d let you get into my pants,” Zayn giggled, leaning forward to kiss Harry’s neck. His arms wrapped around the taller boys neck, standing on his tippy toes to reach the bottom of his jaw better.

Harry laughed and shook his head. “If you weren’t drunk and totally out of it, I’d take you up on that. But I’m not gonna take advantage of you and your inability to hold liquor. Except for this conversation, no doubt you’ll forget it in the morning.”

“I’m not drunk,” Zayn whispered, giving Harry a pointed look. “I didn’t even drink half of the cup. I’m just tipsy enough to grow some balls and say it.” Zayn slide his hands down from Harry’s neck, until the found themselves under his shirt, resting on his Harry’s stomach. “I want you, Harry. Want you to take me upstairs and fuck me.”

This was a completely new Zayn, his voice husky and demanding and sure. Harry was beyond turned on. All he could do was lick his lips and nod, grabbing Zayn’s hand and leading him upstairs. He opened a few doors, growing annoyed when most already had naked people behind them. Finally, he found an empty one and pulled Zayn in, closing and locking the door.

Harry turned to Zayn, eyeing him up and down. Zayn was watching him just as close, his eyes wide and his bottom lip between his teeth. Neither of them moved for a while, just watching and waiting for the other to make the first move. Zayn got tired of waiting for Harry and reached forward, pulling the two of them together.

Zayn gripped Harry’s neck, bringing him in for a hard kiss. Immediately, Harry dropped his hands to Zayn’s waist, pulling the smaller boy against his body. Zayn gasped quietly when their hips slotted against each others, their dicks rubbing together slightly.

Harry took the chance to kiss Zayn, sneakily slipping his tongue into his mouth and letting Zayn turn them and walk them back until Harry’s knees hit the bed. Zayn pulled back and gently pushed Harry’s shoulders until he was sitting on the end of the bed, watching the boy standing over him.

Zayn slowly pulled his shirt over his head, saying, “Been wanting this for so long,” as he moved to straddle Harry. Zayn pushed Harry onto his back, latching his lips to his neck.

Harry hummed, tightening his hold on Zayn’s hips a little, tilting his head to the side. “Should have told me, we could have done this a long time ago,” Harry huffed between breaths, relaxing into the bed with his hands still on Zayn’s waist.

Zayn answered by biting Harry’s neck, making him groan loudly. Zayn sat up, looking down at Harry. “Take off your shirt,” he instructed, swallowing the nerves that’d just came out of nowhere. He’d been wanting Harry for years, and they’d gotten this far, so he wasn’t about to stop now.

Harry did as he was told, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. He leaned back on his elbows, waiting for Zayn to do whatever he was gonna do.

Zayn climbed off of Harry, undoing his tight jeans and pulling them down his legs slowly. He got down on his knees and started kissing over Harry’s cock, still tucked inside of his boxers. He kitten licked over the outline of the head, then took it into his mouth, making a big wet spot on Harry’s boxers. Almost desperate to suck Harry off, Zayn quickly tugged the older boys underwear off and immediately stretched his mouth around him.

“Shit,” Harry gasped, not expecting Zayn’s mouth around him already. Taking a deep breath, Harry looked down at Zayn, groaning when he saw Zayn looking up at him through his eyelashes. He extended his hand, pushing Zayn’s hair back.

Zayn grabbed Harry’s hand that was sitting atop his head, closing it around his hair and moving Harry to pull. He moaned, his eyes fluttering closed, as Harry took the hint and gently pulled on his hair.

Harry let his head fall back, moaning as Zayn began deep throating him. “Oh god, I wasn’t expecting you to be so good at this,” he teased, carding his fingers through Zayn’s soft hair.

Pulling back and stroking Harry, Zayn laughed. “I’ve had sex before, ya know? Given my fair share of blow-”

Zayn didn’t have the opportunity to finish his sentence, interrupted by Harry jerking him up. “Don’t,” he warned. “Do not talk about that. As far as I’m concerned, those other times weren’t good enough for you to remember. This time is all that matters,” Harry growled. “Do you understand?”

Zayn nodded quickly, moaning at Harry’s jealousy. This was the first time they’d ever talked about anything remotely sexual, so he really wasn’t expecting the reaction, but it was extremely attractive. He’d have to remember to bring it up again later.

“Good, now take off your jeans and underwear,” Harry instructed, licking his lips as he watched Zayn get naked. “Come here,” he said, tapping his lap. When Zayn straddled his waist, Harry’s hands went straight to his ass, fingers massaging. Harry wiggled his middle finger between Zayn’s ass cheeks, just barely teasing over his hole.

Zayn squeaked, jumping slightly forward in shock, causing them both to moan when their cocks slide against each other. Zayn began rolling his hips into Harry’s, grabbing his wrist and bringing the finger that Harry was rubbing over his hole into his mouth, then putting it back near his ass when it was wet. “Do it,” he whispered as Harry played with his entrance again. “Do it, please.”

Harry nodded, slowly pushing his finger in, ignoring the slight resistance. Harry almost moaned, thinking about his tight Zayn would be around his cock if he was this tight around his finger.

Zayn bucked his hips in pleasure, gasping as Harry’s finger started moving faster and deeper into him. “Another, put another, Harry,” he moaned, his hands trailing up Harry’s chest to rest on his shoulders. He opened his mouth, biting Harry’s fingers softly when he put them into his mouth.

The second finger was a little tougher to manage, because it’d been a while since Zayn had anything up his ass. But it felt good nonetheless, Zayn’s mouth hanging open as Harry concentrated on going in as far as his fingers could, which was pretty far since they were so long.

“Gonna do one more, okay?” Harry asked, slowly pulling his fingers out when Zayn nodded. He held his index, middle, and ring fingers up to his own mouth this time. Harry closed his eyes, loving the way Zayn tasted on his fingers.

Zayn whined, grinding on Harry. “Harry, c’mon, please,” he begged, yanking Harry’s hand from his mouth roughly. “Get your fingers out of your mouth and get ‘em in my arse, idiot,” Zayn hissed impatiently.

Harry laughed, pushing his three fingers as far as he could into Zayn’s hole. The sudden movement jolted Zayn forward, his cock roughly pushing up against Harry’s abdomen. “Dear god, fuck,” he moaned loudly, his eyes clenching.

Harry bit his lip harshly, slamming his fingers in and out of Zayn as fast as he could. “Your ass feels so good around my fingers, can’t wait to get my dick inside you,” Harry informed him, kissing Zayn’s neck when he groaned in response. He was still thrusting his fingers roughly, coming close to Zayn’s prostate.

Harry stopped, pulling his fingers out. Zayn whined sadly, making Harry laugh. “Hush, babe. Get on your back for me,” Harry instructed, patting Zayn’s bum gently.

Zayn lazily rolled onto his back, opening his legs as as he watched Harry scoot down between his legs. “Harry,” he whined when he realized Harry wasn’t about to shove his dick up his ass. “Want you to f-UCK!”

Harry smirked at Zayn’s reaction, pulling him down a little. He’d pushed his tongue right into Zayn’s hole, not giving Zayn time to realize what he was doing. “Oh my god, yes,” Zayn hissed, grabbing Harry’s hair roughly and grinding down on his tongue as best he could.

Harry just hummed, savoring Zayn’s taste on his tongue. He pushed forward, burying his face in Zayn’s bum, who moaned brokenly. Harry pulled back, breathing hard. “You taste so good, Zayn,” he cooed, watching the younger boy squirm.

Harry grabbed Zayn’s waist, holding him still and he went back in, lapping viciously at Zayn’s pink hole. Zayn whined, simultaneously trying to push Harry’s head away and pull it closer. “Harry, please, now! Fuck me now, oh my god, please fuck me now,” Zayn cried out, trying to get away from Harry and his tongue, causing him entirely too much pleasure.

Harry let Zayn go, kissing his shaking thighs. “Alright, let me go to the bathroom and find a condom, I’ll be right back,” Harry said, about to walk off.

Zayn grabbed his arm, yanking him down on top of him, growling, “No, I’ve been waiting, no more. Fuck me, now!” He wrapped his legs loosely around Harry’s waist, reaching to grab his cock. “Get it in me,” Zayn urged, guiding Harry’s dick to his entrance.

Harry shook his head, laughing and roughly pushing into Zayn. “Oh god, your dick is even better than your tongue, fucking shit,” Zayn moaned, his face scrunched in pleasure.

Harry started slow, pushing and pulling his hips gently, sucking on Zayn’s collarbones as he went. “Tight little ass, I’m not gonna get far like this, Zee,” Harry groaned, speeding up little by little.

“Christ, Harry, I’m already so close,” Zayn gritted out between his teeth. “Harder, fuck me harder, please! Need it harder,” Zayn moaned loudly, grinding down on Harry’s dick.

Harry picked up speed, pushing into Zayn hard, little ‘uh uh uh’s’ coming from them both. He could feel Zayn getting close, his hole constricting and pulling Harry in further. “Shit, m’gonna come, Harry, fuck fuck fuck,” Zayn cried loudly, his back arching as he spurted between his and Harry’s chests.

Harry’s eyes rolled back and he bit Zayn’s neck roughly, making him cry out in a weird pleasured pain as Harry came hard inside of him. As soon as he finished, he quickly pulled out and pressed his thumb securely over Zayn’s hole.

“Harry, no, I can’t,” Zayn whined, shivering at the almost painful feeling of Harry’s tongue dragging over his rim when his thumb moves. Harry just made an ‘o’ with his mouth, covering Zayn’s entrance completely with his mouth and letting his come slip down his throat. When barely anything else came out, he sucked gently, making sure Zayn’s ass was drained before he crawled to lay on the side of Zayn. “Damn.”

“You’re so gross, but it’s fucking hot,” Zayn smiled dopily, smacking Harry on the chest. “I’m gonna keep your cock forever, okay? It’s magic, pure fucking magic. And your tongue, too,” Zayn rambled, holding on to Harry’s neck. “Magic, I tell you.”

Harry just laughed and tapped Zayn’s ass softy. “Come on, babe, this is someone else’s house. Let’s go back to the dorms and sleep in your room.” He got up, pulling Zayn with him, rolling his eyes at his childish protests. “I’ll only let you keep my dick and tongue if you come back to your room with me,” Harry threatened, making Zayn jump up quickly and get dressed, his legs giving out in the process.

“Oh my fucking god, you paralyzed me, Harry! I can’t walk because of your dick and your tongue! That is not magic, it’s voodoo,” Zayn said, his eyes wide.

Harry shook his head and lifted Zayn onto the bed, pulling both of their clothes on. He picked Zayn up in his arms and carried him out of the room. “You’re so dumb,” he laughed as he walked carefully down the stairs. He laughed louder when he heard Zayn whisper, “But I still wanna keep your voodoo dick,” into his chest.

They made it out of the house without being stopped and Harry put Zayn into the passenger side, getting into the driver side and pulling out of the driveway.

The ride back to the dorms was quiet, Harry humming happily and Zayn leaning his head against the headrest on the seat, smiling up at nothing. When they pulled into a parking space, Harry got out and went around to grab Zayn, hoisting him over his shoulder and walked into the building.

Gently, he set Zayn down in front of his own door, telling him he’ll be right back and to get inside. As Zayn slowly made his way into his room, Harry went to his own room, going straight to his dresser.

“So you guys are best friends again, huh?” Harry head Niall said spitefully.

He rolled his eyes, turning to face the blonde boy. “Yes, we are, get over it. We were best friends way before you came along, and it’s gonna stay that way,” Harry said, walking into his bathroom, pulling on his pajama pants before leaving his room and going to Zayn’s. He laughed when he saw Zayn face down on the bed wearing only pajama pants similar to his, rubbing his bum soothingly. “What are you doing, love?”

Zayn looked at him, frowning. “Your magic voodoo dick made my ass hurt. I would tell you to come massage it, but I’m sleepy, so come lay down with me,” he answered, reaching out to Harry.

Rolling his eyes, Harry got into the bed, rearranging Zayn so that they were both laying down, wrapped in each others arms. “Where are we gonna go from here?” Zayn whispered.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, looking down at him.

“Like, we had sex, we both know that we’ve had feelings for each other for a while now. I mean, I can go back to acting as if nothing happened, but I’d rather not,” Zayn explained quietly, scared of what Harry might say now that the ecstacy and alcohol had worn off.

Harry nodded in understanding. “I don’t want us to do that, either. I've wanted, for a long time now, us to be more. I’m gonna be honest, since you know everything else, I’m like, 99% sure I’m in love with you. And I have been for a long while now.”

Zayn thought over Harry’s words, getting his mind together. “Why only 99%,” was all that he could think to ask.

“Because,” Harry answered, “there’s a slight chance that I just really, really like you. But I’m a grown man, and I think I can tell when I’m in love. And I’ve thought I was in love with enough people who it turned out I just liked to know the difference.”

Zayn nodded in understanding. “Well, I know I’m in love with you. 100% sure. For years, you’ve literally been the only thing I cared about, besides school and my family. Just you, and anytime we went too long without talking, I didn’t care about anything other than seeing you again. That’s why I came to your room tonight, these last 2 weeks were killing me,” Zayn confessed, running his hands over Harry’s bare stomach.

“Well, let’s fix that, make it so that we won’t have to not talk for that long again. I wanna be with you, if you want to be with me,” Harry said quietly, rubbing Zayn’s arms softly.

Zayn smiled, kissing Harry’s shoulder. “Yes, hell yes! I’ve been waiting on this almost as long as I was waiting for you to fuck me,” he laughed, making Harry laugh as well.

“Well now you got them both. But why did you never tell me?”

Zayn sighed, shrugging. “Because, you’re way out of my league. You’re this hot, bad ass, party boy. And I’m totally the opposite, even if I am attractive. And if you get to ask why I never said anything, why didn’t you?”

Harry scoffed. “Shut up, you’re beyond attractive. You’re literally the sexiest person I’ve ever met. You put the entire world to shame with your perfect face. And we had a great friendship, I didn’t wanna fuck it up,” Harry admitted. “Plus, I didn’t think you felt that way about me. But all that matters now is that we figured it out, and got it taken care of.”

Zayn stretched to kiss his lips, smiling and cuddling his chest. “Well now that I know I can fuck you whenever I want, you should wear a shirt because I’m not gonna be able to keep my hands off of you.” Zayn proved his point by sliding his hands down to Harry’s bottoms, palming over his cock in his pajamas.

Harry laughed, bringing Zayn’s hand back to his stomach. “You’re not a horny teenager anymore and we just had sex, wait until the morning, then we can spend the day fucking, if you so please. But go to sleep now.”

Zayn pouted, but slipped his arm over Harry’s waist, holding him tight. “G’night, Harry.”

“Night, Zee.”


	5. 4

Harry groaned, pushing Zayn’s face from his neck again as he tried to sleep. “Stop it, lemme sleep,” he grumbled, trying to move his head so that Zayn couldn’t kiss on his neck anymore. “Zayn,” he whined childishly.

“You can go back to sleep, just let me kiss you,” Zayn said quietly, pulling Harry’s head to the side by his curls. When Harry covered his face with his entire hand and pushed his head back, Zayn huffed. “Why won’t you let me kiss you?”

Harry rolled onto his stomach, throwing an arm over Zayn and nuzzling his face into his arm. “Sleepy,” he mumbled, his words muffled by the matress and Zayn. He sighed happily when he felt Zayn’s hands pushing through his matted hair. “You woke me up. M’Hungry,” Harry complained, making Zayn laugh.

"See, you're up now, you should have just let me keep kissing you." Harry made grumbling noises that Zayn suspected to be actual words, so he pulled his head up gently and asked, "What even did you just say?"

Harry looked up at Zayn, glaring playfully. "I'm only up because you wouldn't let me sleep." He smiled when Zayn shrugged and pecked his lips. "Why're you up, you never wake up this early unless you have class?"

Zayn rolled his eyes at Harry's teasing. "Yeah, well I had to pee early this morning and then my legs and ass were sore, so I couldn't get back to sleep. Plus you were in a different position and I couldn't get under your arm and get warm again."

Harry furrowed his brow, making Zayn coo at how adorable he was. "You should have woken me, I would have moved so you could sleep." Then he smirked, saying, "And I would say sorry about the sore ass part, but I'm not, so."

Zayn swatted his arm halfheartedly as Harry tightened his grip on Zayn's waist. "I'm not sorry, either. In fact, I think we should spend the rest of the day making it even more sore.”

Harry lifted his head to raise his eyebrow at Zayn. When he saw that he was one-hundred percent serious, he rolled his eyes, smirking. “How about we go eat, then come pack for the holiday break, then we’ll have sex in every position we can in this room, yeah?”

Zayn pushed Harry off of him and stood up hastily. “Well, what are you waiting for? We need to get this shit done so that you have time to thoroughly fuck me. C’mon.”

Harry just laughed, getting up and stretching. “Dirty little bastard.”

XXX

Harry had every intention of keeping his promise, but by the time they'd finished packing and cleaning, both of them were tired. "Come on, you promised," Zayn slurred tiredly into the pillow on his bed (he collapsed face first as soon as they finished getting ready).

Harry laughed and rolled Zayn onto his back. He crawled up in between his legs and kissed from his clothed stomach to his neck slowly, building the anticipation. Zayn slowly lifted his legs to wrap around Harry's back. But Zayn's movements were too slow and Harry rolled so that Zayn was lying on his chest. He moved the smaller boys legs to one side so that he wasn't straddling Harry anymore.

Zayn whined childishly, trying to crawl back on top of Harry, and complaining when Harry refused to let him move. "What're you doing, want you to fuck me," he said, his words so thick and slurred with sleep, Harry almost couldn't understand him.

"Nope," he replied simply, popping the p. "You're about to pass out, go to sleep. There's plenty of time for sex."

Zayn groaned lowly, only half awake at that point. "You've been busy. Finals, your first party, great sex, and packing all within a few hours. Sleep now," he instructed, kissing Zayn's forehead as he heard his breathing even out.

XXX

Harry sighed, groaning as he was awakened by Zayns lips on his neck again. "Is this how you're gonna wake me every morning? Because if so, I'm gonna go to bed earlier," he sighed, tilting his head to the side to give Zayn better access to his neck.

"If I wake up before you do, then yes. And you better not go to sleep any earlier," Zayn answered, looking at Harry from the crook of his neck.

Harry was grumbling about not getting enough sleep when Zayn bit him gently. "Shut up, I'm upset with you," he said sternly. "Because you didn't fuck me last night like you promised," he answered when Harry asked why.

"You were damn near passed out, Zayn. We can always have sex, you needed to sleep so you'd be energized for today," Harry said, defending himself. "Speaking of, we should get ready to leave. Your mom said she wanted us there by noon."

Zayn huffed, mumbling about his mother being needy and ruining his fun as he removed himself from Harry's neck and the bed.

"Stop being so grumpy and let's go shower so we can leave." Zayn gave Harry a bored look, and Harry laughed. "I'll blow you in the shower if you hurry."

XXX

Zayn stepped out of the shower, letting Harry help him. Harry had kept his promise and as soon as they’d both gotten clean, he’d dropped to his knees and sucked Zayn off.

“Alright, come on. It takes at least three hours to get to your house and it’s already eight,” Harry said, handing Zayn a pair of sweatpants, a black t-shirt, a hoodie, and a beanie. “It’s pretty cold out and I don’t want you getting sick.”

Zayn smiled at Harry in adoration. “I would say you’re like my mother, but she doesn’t blow me, so nevermind.”

Harry shook his head, frowning in disgust. “You’re weird and repulsive. Why do I even like you?” They laughed, getting dressed and leaving the campus to head to Bradford.

XXX

At 11:54, Harry and Zayn pulled into the driveway leading up to Zayn’s house. Before they could even get out of the car, Safaa was knocking excitedly on Harry’s window, with Doniya, Waliyha, and Trisha watching from the threshold of the door.

Harry opened the door, a fond smile on his face as he stepped out and lifted Safaa into his arms. “Hi, Saf, I’ve missed you!” Harry planted a small kiss on Safaa’s cheek and set her down, laughing quietly as she ran around to Zayn and tackled his legs.

“I missed you so much, Zee! It’s been like, forever,” she mused, not letting Zayn’s waist out of her grip, even though he was bending down to hug her. “Don’t ever leave me for that long again!”

Zayn rolled his eyes, laughing. “It was only four months Saf, I’ve been away longer than that before.” Zayn laughed loudly as Safaa shushed him and grabbed his hand, leading him into the house.

Trisha and the older girls stepped back, letting Zayn and Harry in before Waliyha had her arms wrapped tight around Zayn’s neck, mumbling, “Even I’ve missed you,” in her usual bratty way.

Zayn shook his head fondly, kissing the top of her head. “And somehow, I’ve missed you, as well.” Zayn let go of Waliyha and opened his arms for Doniya, rolling his eyes and sighing when she shook her head as always. “I’m your little brother, your only brother, and I’ve been away for months, yet you still refuse to hug me.”

Doniya shrugged, blowing Zayn a kiss. “Who knows what, or who, you’ve been doing while you were away. I don’t wanna catch whatever it is you’ve got,” she sneered. Out of his entire family, Doniya was the only one who had a problem with Zayn being gay. Even his dad had accepted it, though it took a while.

“Whatever,” Zayn mumbled, turning to his mom and forgetting all about Doniya’s rude behavior. “Hi, mom,” he said excitedly, his smile bright.

Trisha pulled Zayn into a tight hug, burying her face into his neck. “Hi, my baby. This has been the longest four months of my life,” she complained, wiping underneath her eyes as she pulled back.

“Don’t cry, mom, you always do that,” Zayn whined, sniffling away his tears as he watched his mom engulf Harry into a similar hug, but with her face only reaching his chest. He smiled happily, glad that his mom loved Harry so much.

“Okay, okay, go get your things, boys, and put them away in your room. We’re going out tonight to celebrate my babies coming home.”

 


	6. 5

"Something is up. Someone better start talking right this instant," Tricia said, raising an eyebrow at Zayn and Harry. They were at a nice cafe for lunch, Tricia's treat, seated in booth. Tricia and Doniya were on one side, while Safaa and Waliyah had Zayn and Harry squished between them on the other side.

Zayn and Harry shared a look, but before either of them could say anything Tricia spoke again. "Don't you dare lie to me, either of you," she warned.

Harry laughed and reached across the table to take her hand. "Zayn and I have decided that we've both been wanting long enough and we're together now."

Safaa and Waliyah squealed happily, hugging Zayn and Harry. Tricia smiled proudly, happy for her boys. Doniya scrunched her face rudely. She glared at her mother when Tricia smacked her arm. "Stop that. Be happy for them. He's your brother, for goodness sake," she scolded, shaking her head disappointedly at her oldest child.

Doniya faked a smile, which came out more like a sneer and Tricia rolled her eyes.

"Its about time, there's been so much sexual tension between you two for the longest time," Tricia teased, making Zayn and Harry both blush. "I'm kidding, sort of. But I'm so glad you two finally decided to date, I've been waiting. I know Anne has, too. Does she know yet?"

Zayn and Harry shook their heads. "I was planning on telling her when we go there for summer break."

"Nonsense," Tricia said, shaking her head. "I invited her to come out and spend Christmas with us all. It'll be a big thing, both of our families spending the holiday season together."

Harry smiled happily, glad he'd be able to see his mom sooner than expected, and tell her about him and Zayn. They all ate and talked happily, except for Doniya who just stared blankly the whole time.

XXX

Later that night, after everyone had gone off to their rooms for the night, Zayn and Harry were laying in Zayns childhood bed talking with their eyes closed.

Or at least Harry was. Zayn, on the other hand, had taken the liberty of straddling Harry's waist and kissing down his neck. "Shut up your rambling and fuck me, please. I'm wide awake this time," he smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes, but ended up holding his hand over zayns mouth to try and keep him quiet as he rode him.

XXX

When Harry stumbled down the stairs the next morning, he found Tricia in the kitchen, smirking at him. "Hi, mum," he mumbled sleepily, choosing to ignore her smug look.

"Good morning, baby," Tricia smiled, standing up and kissing his cheek. She went to the coffee pot and made Harry a cup, the way she knew he liked. When she sat back at the table, pushing the cup to Harry, he finally took notice if her look and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Sounded like you and Zayn had a ton of fun last night, yeah?"

Harry's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a dark red. "Oh my god," he groaned pitifully. "I tried to keep him quiet. I'm so sorry."

Tricia laughed, reaching to grab Harry's hand. "Love, its fine. You two are grown men in a relationship, its expected." When Harry finally nodded and calmed down, Tricia made him go wake up the girls and Zayn so that they could all have breakfast.

XXX

"Okay, I'm gonna leave now to get Anne and Gemma and Robin. Can you all tidy up and keep the house in order, please," Tricia asked as she put on her coat. Christmas was in two days and Anne had finally convinced Tricia to let her come early to help cook.

Everyone nodded, not moving from their spots around the living room as they watched Christmas cartoons. Tricia rolled her eyes fondly, taking a few seconds to just watch them all. Zayn and Harry were cuddled up on one end of the couch, with Safaa and Waliyah sitting in their laps, and Doniya on the other end with her feet resting in their laps.

For about an hour after Tricia left, until the cartoon ended, everyone was quiet, the only noise being the laughs they all shared.

Before a new special could come on, Harry turned off the TV and made everyone take on a separate area of the house to clean. By the time Tricia returned with Anne, Gemma, and Robin, the house was spotless and everyone was back in the same position watching another cartoon.

Anne was the first to walk through the door, making the blob of bodies disassemble so that she could hug them all, crying silently into Harry's shoulder before moving to shower Zayn in motherly kisses and then hugging and kissing the girls.

Unlike Tricia, Anne wasn't one for talking in these moments, only wanting to see the boys she's missed for the past few months, take in their appearances and notice the changes before actually saying anything. "You're both so beautiful, I've missed you so much," she sniffled, pulling Zayn and Harry in for a group hug.

For some time, the two families just sat around the house, smiling and reconnecting before they decided to go out again, not bothering to cook since Tricia and Anne would be doing so for the next few days.

XXX

"Mum," Harry smiled, sitting down across from Anne at the kitchen table. They finally had some time alone, Gemma and Doniya having went out, Zayn upstairs talking to his younger sisters until they fell asleep, Tricia out buying last minute groceries, and Robin showering in the guest bathroom.

Anne smiled at her son, grabbing his hand. "How have you not snatched Zayn up yet? That boys gorgeous and if you don't hurry, he'll be getting married to someone who took the chance you were to afraid to," she scolded lightly.

Harry shook his head, laughing. "Actually, that's what I came to tell you, mum. Zayn and I started dating a few days ago. We're together now."

Anne stood up and pulled Harry into a tight hug, a huge smile on her face. Zayn came in, and they pulled apart, only for Anne to hug him as well. "Should Tricia and I start planning the wedding now,” she asked seriously, making Zayn and Harry laugh loudly.

XXX

It was the day after Christmas and Zayn and Harry are just walking around town holding hands and playing in the snow. After about an hour, Zayn started shivering so hard he was shaking, so Harry pulled them into a small cafe that he remembered Zayn saying he worked in during high school.

"Zayn," someone said excitedly when they got inside., making both their heads snap up. Zayns face lit up as he ran behind the counter to hug the guy.

"Ant, hi. Wow, its been like, three years, man. You're still here?" Ant nodded, explaining that he'd decided at the last minute not to go to college and he and Zayn caught up as Harry just stood off to the side. Zayn seemed to remember Harry then and pulled him to his side. "Ant, this is my boyfriend Harry," Zayn said, smiling fondly as he introduced the two.

"Hey, Zee, I'm having a Christmas party at my flat tomorrow night, you guys should stop by." Zayn looked to Harry hopefully, to which Harry shrugged and nodded. Zayn smiled happily, hugging Harry in a tight ‘Thank You’ hug.

“Yeah, we’ll definitely be there, man.”

 


	7. 6

Zayn and Harry were holding hands as they walked into Ant’s house, Zayn’s eyes widening at the crowd of people and Harry flinching against the sudden blast of loud music. He was used to loud music, but it was always rock, not rap and r&b like this was. But after he recovered from the sudden blast, Harry began nodding his head along to the music.

"This music is nice," he leaned over to tell Zayn above the music.

"Yeah, it's Biggie. I'd prefer Tupac, but Ant's always been a huge Biggie fan."

Harry nodded, not even trying to act like he knew what Zayn was talking about. Just then Ant walked by and spotted them on his way to the kitchen, and walked up to them. "Z, glad you could make it bro. And you brought..." He turned his attention to Harry and furrowed his brow in concentration. "Harry, right?"

Harry nodded, smiling as he shook Ant's hand. "I don't usually listen to rap, but this is nice," he complimented about the music.

Ant smirked, asking a victorious sound towards Zayn. "Ahh, a keeper. Suck good taste in music, you should let him educate you."

"Haha," Zayn mock laughed. "You think so, but he listens to fucking Metallica, bro." When Ant gave Harry a dirty look, expressing his distaste for rock music, Zayn laughed and nodded. "Exactly, now leave him alone before he cries. He's sensitive about people's opinions."

Harry made an indignant noise, furrowing his brows. "Am not, I just prefer people to like me. And I don't cry."

Zayn patted his head soothingly, letting Harry lean into him. "Whatever you say, babe." He turned his attention back to Ant, still petting Harry's hair. "So, how's Danny? He still in school?"

Ant nodded, smiling at Zayn and Harry. "Yeah, he's doing great, haven't seen him in a few months, though. He's always so busy, mom complains a lot 'cause he never comes round anymore."

The two of them continued to talk, Harry content to listen as Zayns fingers ran through his hair. After a long while, Ant had to go to the bathroom, so he said bye to Zayn and Harry and left.

Zayn and Harry wandered around, Zayn telling stories about his childhood with Ant and Danny, stopping periodically to say hi to people he knew. Harry just listened intently, and soon they walked into a room full of people passing back and forth various types of drugs. Some guy Zayn didn't know offered them a bong and Harry accepted, slumping down onto the couch and pulling Zayn into his lap.

He took a hit, then another, scrunching his forehead at the funny taste. It was different than the usual weed he smoked, but Harry just assumed it was because this wasn’t his usual before offering it to Zayn. "I don't know how," Zayn said quietly, frowning as he tried and failed to use the bong.

"Here, let me help you," Harry whispered,telling Zayn the right moment to suck in and patting him on the back when he inhaled too hard. "Careful babe, its stronger than regular weed. Can't hit it that hard."

Zayn nodded and took another hit, softer this time, and smiled at Harry's praise. "S'nice, burns a little, but I like it." Harry nodded, taking the bong and passing it on to the next person.

They sat in the room for about thirty minutes, passing multiple bongs and joints around the circle of people, none of them talking, but ll willing to share what Harry and Zayn hadn’t put in on at all. Harry decided that when Zayn started giggling and trying to grope him in front of everyone, that he was high enough. “C’mon babe, you’re fucking faded, no more for you.”

Zayn whined as Harry took the bong that was coming his way and handed it off to the next person, standing up and setting Zayn on his feet. “Wanna smoke with you some more, Harry.”

“No more, love. Maybe next time, but you’re crazy high right now and it’s gonna be hard for you to come back down. I don’t think you wanna go back to your house any higher than you are now, yeah?”

Zayn gasped in realization, shaking his head. His attempt at serious concern was softened by the following giggle. “Mums gonna kill me, then so’s your mum. And our dads, and the girls will be so upset, I’d be a terrible brother, such  a bad influence.” Even though Harry knew Zayn was serious somewhere under the high, he still couldn’t help but laugh as Zayn doubled over to catch his breath.

“Come on, we’ll stay in a hotel for the night so neither of us gets in trouble, alright?” Zayn nods, letting Harry lead him out of Ant’s house and around the streets until he found a small hotel.

He went in and sat Zayn down in a chair in the lobby while he went to the desk to check the price of a room for the night. After paying, he went to grab Zayn, furrowing his brow as Zayn seemed to be closely examining his hand.

“My hands changing colors, Harry, so weird,” he mumbled, his words even more slurred than before. His eyes were blown wide, and Harry jumped when he wheezed loudly. “Can’t breathe, hurts, Ha-” Zayn called, not finishing his sentence before he slumped down in the chair.

“Fuck,” Harry panicked, picking up his unconscious boyfriend. Zayn was dead weight, though, and it took Harry a while to get him to their room. When he did, he laid Zayn on the bed, putting his ear to his heart to listen for a beat. The rhythm was steady and calmed Harry just a little until he thought back to what could have happened for Zayn to pass out the way he did.

Then he remembered the funny taste, how it wasn’t anything close to what simple weed should taste like, seemed more potent than any sort of drug Harry had tried, and he’d tried a lot.

He was at a loss, so he called up Nick, someone who should know what it was. When he answered, Harry immediately started to describe the taste, the feel, and Zayn’s reaction to the drug. “Angel Dust,” Nick called off. “A lot of people lace their shit with it, that’s the usual reaction for someone who isn’t used to drugs. Zayn’ll be fine, but be careful what you let him get into, it’s hard to let go once you’ve had a hit. He’ll be craving it when he wakes up.”

Harry thanked him and hung up, cursing at himself. Of fucking course the shit would be laced, Harry knew better than to take shit from people he didn’t know, but now he’d let Zayn get into it and look what he’d gotten.

He sighed, climbing into bed beside Zayn. “No more partying for you,” he decided, talking as if Zayn could hear him. “Maybe me, too.”

 


	8. 7

Harry sat in the recliner by the window, yawning as he watched Zayn begin to wake up. He hadn't slept the entire night, not wanting to be asleep in case something happened to Zayn. When Zayn started mumbling unintelligibly, Harry smiled and stood up, walking to sit on the edge of the bed and pushing his hair from his face.

"Morning, angel, how're you feeling?" Zayns answering groan had Harry laughing, then sighing sadly as he recalled exactly how Zayn came to be in this state. "I'm sorry you're feeling so bad, I should have paid attention and not let you smoke that, especially not so much of it."

Zayn finally opened his eyes, blinking up at Harry blankly. He wanted to say something, but his brain was slow and his mouth was dry, so he was stuck just staring at his boyfriend. Which wasn't that bad, until Harry started looking sadly back down at him.

"Here, let me get you some water, yeah," he said, starting to get up, but stopping and laughing when Zayn latched onto him like a koala bear. "Fine, you can come with, though I thought you'd be happier and more comfortable in bed until I got back."

Zayn groaned his disagreement, nuzzling Harry's neck as he carried them to the refrigerator the hotel room had stocked with water.

He grabbed a bottle, then walked to the counter and perched Zayn on the wood, not unwrapping his limbs as he opened the bottle. Only when Zayn wouldn't lift his head to drink did Harry tug lightly on his hair, putting the opening of the bottle to Zayn's lips and making him take small sips. He watched as Zayn started gulping quicker, rubbing his side as he drank.

Zayn didn’t take a breath until the entire bottle was gone, huffing and glad to finally not have cotton mouth. “M’head hurts, ‘Arry,” he groaned, making Harry nod and look down sadly. “What’s wrong, babe,” Zayn asked when he noticed that Harry wouldn’t look at him now.

Harry shrugged, sighing when Zayn grabbed his chin and moved his head so that he’d look at him. “Last night you started acting really weird when we got here, and I was really worried. But then you passed out in the lobby and as soon as I got you up here and into bed, I called Nick to see what was going on. He said the shit we smoked was most likely laced with Angel Dust. And like, I feel like I should have known something wasn’t right, it did taste funny and I was supposed to take care of you because you don’t know about this stuff and I didn’t and-”

Zayn cut him off with a long kiss, neither of them paying attention to the foul taste in their mouths, only to each other. “Shut up. I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself. I’m glad I have you to look out for me, but I don’t plan on making this an all the time thing and if I just happen to come across a few things like this, then it’s a learning experience. It’s not like I’m gonna get addicted.”

Harry frowned at Zayn, shaking his head. “No one /plans/ on getting addicted, Zee, but it happens. And it always starts like this and I don’t want you to get into this. I think you should stop. Like, partying and doing drugs, all of that.” Harry looked at Zayn, cutting him off when he saw his pissed off face. “Of course I’d be stopping, too. And it’d be so much easier for you, you’ve just started. Please, babe?”

Zayn shook his head, crossing his arms. “Harry, you always told me I should party more, get out of my comfort zone, and now I’ve done just that and I’m enjoying myself and you’re trying to stop me. That’s not fair, all the times you’ve done these things, and I’ve worried about you, you never stopped for me, so no, I’m gonna continue to have fun and smoke occasionally. You can stop if you want, but you’re gonna have to do what I’ve done for so long and just deal with it.”

“Zayn, I-”

“I don’t care what you’re saying right now, Harry! You didn’t stop when I asked you to, and I’m having fun, I’m fine, so neither am I!”

“You could have died!”

“But I didn’t and I’m here, so stop fucking trying to act like you’re not worse than I am, because if I remember correctly, **you**  were the one coming to **me**  when you were coming down from that coke rush you had, and **you**  were the one who almost died in **my**  bed when you started having withdrawls! And you left me hanging every time I begged you to stay in with me rather than go and possibly get yourself into that again! So stop!”

Harry flinched back at the reminder of what he’d done at the start of their first year of college. He’d let himself slip up, and Zayn was there the entire time. But when he was finally better, and Zayn had begged him to not go to another party or do anymore drugs, he’d ignored him. For a long time after that, every time Harry would go out, Zayn would cry, and it’d take all of Harry’s strength to walk away from him. And then when he’d come back, wanting to sleep off his high in Zayns bed, Zayn would still be there, crying silently for the rest of the night, until he’d fall asleep in Harry’s arms, soothed slightly by his best friend kissing over his face in an attempt to assure him that he was fine.

“That’s low, Zayn,” Harry said quietly, not looking up at his boyfriend. “I know I fucked up, and there’s never a day that I don’t remember that, or what I did to you in that time. But I learned from that experience, and I’m trying to help you.”

Zayn glared at Harry, upset that he was trying to tell him how to live his life when he could barely live his own. After a while of silence and seeing how much that had hurt Harry, though, Zayn started to feel bad. “Babe…” he called, pouting when Harry wouldn’t look up at him. “Harry, love, I’m sorry. That was rude and I shouldn’t have brought it up because I know how much it bothers you, but I was mad. Look at me, please?”

Harry slowly lifted his head to look at Zayn, the hurt evident on his face. “I’m only trying to look out for you, Zee, and make sure you don’t get yourself into what I got into. But,” he sighed, “if you’re still gonna go out and stuff, fine. I can’t tell you what to do, but be careful. After seeing you last night, I decided that I don’t really want to party the rest of my life away. I need to focus on school, and getting high and going to parties was what I did in high school.” Zayn opened his mouth to protest, but Harry kept talking. “I need to stay sober so that I can make sure you’re okay, I don’t want to be high or drunk when you get back to me just in case something happens, ya know?”

Zayn sighed and nodded. “Thank you for wanting to look out for me, I promise I won’t do anything dumb. Just wanna live a little, yeah?” He smiled as Harry nodded, cupping his face in both hands and kissing him. “I love you.”

XXX

“Where were you boys last night? Anne and I were so worried when you never showed back up and even more so when you two still weren’t in after we woke up,” Tricia chastised the two boys before they’d even gotten into the house fully. Anne was standing behind her with her hands on her hips, nodding her agreement.

“Just needed a bit of time alone, mum,” Harry answered both of the mothers. They both raised their eyebrows, making Harry laugh. “Can’t I rent a hotel room to spend a night alone with my boyfriend? Is that not legal or something?”

Anne and Tricia “ew’d” childishly as Harry and Zayn laughed. The boys went into the kitchen to kiss their mothers, then upstairs to shower and get ready for the family activities ahead.

XXX

Later that night Zayn and Harry were lying in Zayn’s old bed, Harry playing the big spoon to Zayn's little spoon.

“Zee, you still woke?”

Zayn hummed tiredly, nodding. “Yeah, what’s up, love?”

“You know I love you, right,” Harry said quietly, making Zayn smile and nod. “Like, I’m madly in love with you sort of love. Like, I’ve never been this happy in my life sort of love. Like, I wanna be with you forever sort of love. Like, I’m gonna propose to you, when the time is right, and you’re gonna say yes and we’re gonna have an amazing wedding and we’re gonna adopt kids and start a family and live happily ever after for the rest of our lives sort of love.”

Zayn had been nodding his understanding of Harry’s show of affection at the end of each sentence, but froze at the last one, his body tense and rigid in Harry’s arms. “Harry, I think maybe you should sleep, yeah?”

Harry turned Zayn over by his hips, kissing the tip of his nose. “I mean it, Zayn. One day it’s gonna happen, I love you so much and I’m not gonna let you go, ever.”

Zayn smiled softly at Harry, cuddling into his chest. “I love you, Harry, more than anything.”

“And I love you more, baby.”

 


End file.
